


Savour

by winterdreaming



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Cooking, Feeding Kink, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterdreaming/pseuds/winterdreaming
Summary: Since coming back to life, Ben has been rediscovering life's delights.. and food. This leads him to a new discovery and a meal he'll not forget anytime soon.





	Savour

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful findyourfortunefalling for enhancing,polishing, your mad beta-skills and encouragement.

It was the little things that gave Ben the most joy since coming to inhabit his real, living and breathing body again. Things that he was certain he'd never have thought about before, or even noticed, now held his attention for ages. Ecstatic to have him back, the other six gave him plenty of opportunity to relearn everything old and new again. Apart from that day where he used all the hot water by taking multiple showers, just luxuriating in the feeling of the heat- god, he'd missed that- Ben's excursions into sensation didn't cause too much strife. If Ben had stopped to think rather than revelling in sensation, he'd have considered himself in danger of claiming Klaus's crown as the family hedonist. His first orgasm since coming back to corporeality was long, slow, languid and lazy, and saw him blowing his mind- and his load- in a bliss brighter and more sublime than anything he remembered experiencing in his first life. Over a decade of want, frustration, and variously consensual voyeurism had left him with such... hunger.

Grace, to the best of the abilities she'd rewritten into her coding over the years, lavished attention on her long lost children, and Ben soaked it up like the starving man he was. Encouraged, Grace made it her personal mission to reintroduce Ben to as much as possible, without overwhelming his admittedly highly sensitive system. In those first few heady days, everyone had, at least once, discovered Ben around the mansion at various times, lost in sensation and non-responsive to goings-on around him.

Food, he soon discovered, was a pleasure unto itself; almost orgasmically so. Under Grace’s carefully planned regime, Ben experienced a world of new cuisine, as her repertoire expanded radically beyond a classic American breakfast, roast and 3 veg and low-sugar cookies. All of his siblings should have benefited- new ingredients, new textures, new flavours, balanced and nutritious, but it was like they weren’t paying attention. After the first month of absences, quick excuses and arguments, Ben came gradually back down from his life-induced high, and decided enough was enough. Yes, he loved the smell of his books, the feel of natural fibres on his skin, and eating, but there was one thing Ben was always best at: sharing what he loved with who he loved.

Ben tried; honestly he tried. He wheedled and cajoled, capitalising on the lingering feelings of guilt and desperation from Luther, Alison, Diego, Five and Vanya to get them to spend time and take their meals with him. Klaus, suffering sobriety as he suffered most other things in life, was the trickiest to pin down. He was also, in that backwards Klaus-like manner, the most encouraging. He'd happily help to scheme, plot and set each sibling up in turn for Ben, only to vanish at the last possible moment. He'd stay for snacks, buried in sugar or fried and seasoned ‘til they barely resembled their origins, but almost never for a full meal. Grace, bless her, in full Mom mode, could get everyone to sit down for one whole family dinner, three course, per week. While it was nice, and definitely assisted with his need to feel, it wasn't enough. Years of being incorporeal had left him somewhat shy about touch, unsure of his body and disinclined to get involved physically. Something was missing.

The first time Ben unleashed the Horror was a second revelation. The taste of the air, hazy with dust and chemicals, had him pondering. They were always hungry, and, by association, so was he. Grown fat and then deprived of their accustomed diet of blood and gore, Ben wanted them to try something new. With Grace’s assistance, he cleared out one of the spare rooms, laid down a drop sheet, and set up tasting platters- mall paper plates of different vegetables, cooked meats, pastries and sauces dotted the floor, spread in a radius from where he stood in the doorway. Ben let them out, and... fell to his knees, mind reeling with flavours, textures and sensations, so much fuller than usual. Rage flooded him, tainting the sensations with a sour tang. For years, he'd been forced to feed them pain and viscera and death, when he could have been experiencing this! 

Ben never looked back. 

Armed with this new knowledge and the assistance of the ever-enabling Grace, Ben embarked on a new journey of self-discovery. Every day, he’d disappear to the basement for an allotted three hours, laying out dishes of food, supplies, and tools, practising with a single minded focus. Slowly he gained control over his supernatural limbs. Capitalising on his reputation as a night owl, Ben maintained participation in training with his siblings, and perfected his skills in the early hours. His increased appetite from his exploits delighted Grace, who insisted on cooking more and more food for her growing boys. This, too, gave him ideas.

The day came when Ben knew it was time to start phase two. Phase one was completed: achievement of fine motor control over his tentacles. They seemed calm, yet curious, each time they came out, sampled new dishes and tinkered with various implements. Glowing with pride, Ben approached Grace for new lessons, thus beginning his second career after teen superhero: chef. The house still being full of hungry adults only fueled his desire to learn faster and share his new skills, leaving Grace the opportunity to learn a new skill of her own: painting. 

His tentacles, allowed daily freedom to explore and exist, learned even faster than Ben did, always being just behind Five in grasping new concepts. Together, they reorganised the kitchen, and worked their way first through Grace’s yellowed old print-outs, then through the not-so-modest collection of cookery books amassed over the years. Though it'd never fly in a commercial kitchen, Ben could, with the smallest mental nudge, have his extra appendages complete most tasks with an increasing competency and delicacy. It was exhilarating, in a way he'd never experienced on missions, orchestrating his tentacles, creating and being appreciated. The praise lavished on his food didn't hurt, as did everyone’s more frequent appearances at meal times. All except Klaus started to gain weight, pleasing Ben immensely. They were showing, very physically, the effect of his efforts and love.

Choosing his moment wisely, Ben sought out Klaus, and requested his assistance with a small matter, fully aware of his habit of saying yes to anything Ben suggested. Smiling softly, he led the way down stairs to what he considered to be their domain- the kitchen. He'd been preparing all day for this- cooking, tidying up, and setting everything out on the table. Only one chair, and plates and bowls laid neatly across the table's surface, except for a conspicuous blank spot opposite the chair. Gently pushing on Klaus' shoulder to encourage him to sit, Ben moved around to the other side, and made himself comfortable in the space he'd left devoid of dishes. 

“Benny-boy, sweet brother of mine - this is a lot of food,” Klaus sighed, looking around at the small morsels displayed in front of him. “Are we expecting company? Luther?”

Smiling, Ben unzipped his hoodie and let his eager tentacles out. “Not tonight,” he said, lazily picking up the nearest bowl. “I need you to help with me something.”

“So you said earlier, but I really don’t see what this feast has to do with...” Klaus trailed off, watching two of the tentacles slowly curl around a fork, and a small blue bowl. “Um, going to give me a heads up here, Ben? Bentacles? Since when did they get so,” he waved his hands like a conductor, “...fluid?” 

“Practice,” Ben shrugged, willing another two to creep slowly under the table to Klaus's chair. “Meditation. Cooking. Surely you've noticed -”

“That everyone else is a little plusher these days,” Klaus laughed, eyeing Ben, and ignoring the visible tentacles as they rearranged a seemingly random selection of smaller bowls onto a larger plate.

“We like cooking.” Ben smiled wider, leaning back slightly. “We also enjoy it when our food is eaten, appreciated. It's...” he paused, shuddering slightly as Klaus' eyes widened a little in dawning comprehension. “We really, really like it.”

“You do, huh?” 

“Oh yes. We do,” Ben nodded.

“I still think this is a little too much for little old me,” Klaus said.

“You've been avoiding us,” Ben interrupted, tentacles moving forward, bearing a spoon, an amuse-bouche, and soup. “I think I know why.” Smirking at Klaus’s widening eyes, Ben continued. “I know you've got to be hungry, having not eaten since yesterday. Plus,” he leaned forward, eyes darkening. “I know you want to know how far this goes.”

Swallowing, Klaus looked down at the tentacles before him, reaching up expectantly. Shaking his head and adopting his usual carefree attitude, Klaus stretched up and smirked across the table. “As if you can handle all this,” he said, hands sweeping sinuously down his torso, until they were stopped by a tentacle around each wrist and a spoon in his mouth. Swallowing hard as his wrists, then his ankles, were manoeuvred into manacles attached to the chair, Klaus flexed his muscles, testing how much give he had. It wasn’t much. “Kinky, Benny-ben-ben. Me likey.” 

Relaxing his own posture, confident he remembered Klaus's many weaknesses and tells, Ben watched in fascination as Klaus accepted bite after bite, tenderly presented by the end of a tentacle, colour slowly rising on his cheeks. Knowing that the five course meal he'd created would test the limits of this brother’s fluctuating appetite, Ben kept the mouthfuls small, steady, and punctuated each swallow by uttering a small piece of praise. Blushing his way through the entree and salad, colour deepening through the main, Klaus twitched as the tentacles not occupied with feeding him twisted and stroked against his ankles, calves, and arms. Leaning slightly forward as he detected a whiff of arousal, Ben rewarded Klaus with another wide smile and switched the food for a glass of water.

“So,” Ben asked breathlessly, watching as Klaus swayed side to side, leaning into each tentacle stroke. “How does it taste?”

“Fuck.” Klaus moaned around another mouthful, sauce leaking from the edge of his lips. “Delicious, as always. However,” he paused, looking around the table at the half-empty bowls, 'shouldn't we stop before someone walks in?”

“Alison and Vanya are upstate for a girls weekend, Diego took Mom to an art exhibition two states over, Luther is spending the night at the observatory with his Astronomy friends, and Five,” Ben said, ticking each sibling off on his fingers, “ is upstairs with Dolores, and a care package of treats I sent him earlier.”

“So it's just us, then?”

Ben smiled like a shark and leaned further in.

“In that case,” Klaus asked, shifting to avoid a tentacle trying to wipe his mouth down, “can we loose the shackles, please? I'm feeling a bit full, and...” he breathed in, wincing. “My belly hurts.”

Ben surveyed the table. Over two thirds done; not quite there yet. “One one condition,” he said, tentacles moving Klaus's shirt up, rubbing his belly softly. “We hold you instead. Stay still for a moment?”

Moaning into the soft rubbing sensation, Klaus enthusiastically nodded his consent. Carefully, Ben manoeuvred forwards as the tentacles unlocked each manacle before picking Klaus up bodily. Taking his time to arrange them both, Ben loosened his own pants as a tentacle tugged Klaus's shirt up over his nipples. Yelping at the sudden warm sensation and hopefully accidental flick, Klaus twitched, and attempted to shift his erection away from the tentacle cradling his ass and lap. Looking up, he smirked. 'Oh,” he said, eyes moving lower to rest on Ben's lap, waggling his eyebrows. “I see how it is.”

Noticing Klaus's interest, Ben reached down to select the last bowl- the mint sorbet he'd prepared as a palate cleanser. “Almost there,” he said, gently spooning the cool treat between Klaus' parted lips. “Cheese first, then dessert. I've saved your favourite for last. So,” he continued, carefully cutting a small wedge of cheese and balancing it on a wafer, “if you keep being a good boy...”

Klaus groaned, louder than before, around the hand fed bite of cheese. Leaning in closer, Ben reached out with his other hand to Klaus' pants. “Eat all the cheese and I'll help you with this,” he said, resting one finger on the top button of his fly, “before dessert. Ready?”

Seeing the eager nod and pleased he remembered Klaus' penchant for sexual bullying, Ben made quick work of course four, bringing each piece from the small cheese board to Klaus' lips, and watching avidly as his tentacles gently rubbed Klaus’s extended belly with each swallow. Shuffling further forward, Ben rested his head against the lowest tentacle, breathing in his brother’s arousal deeply and willing himself to calm down a little. 

Eyes fluttering open, Klaus beamed at the small dish being held aloft by the only tentacle currently not holding him up or rubbing his belly. “Not waffles? Ben!” he exclaimed, smile as strained as his pants. Ben's head jerked back up in anticipation. “Disappointing though that is, I suppose banoffee pie will have to do.” 

Leaning forward, Klaus licked around the outstretched tentacle. Looking up through his lashes, Klaus opened wide and took both pie and tip into his mouth. Letting the tentacle slip from his mouth, Klaus struggled to swallow the larger than expected slice of pie. Concerned, Ben placed a hand on his throat, attempting to massage the food down, feeling for the next swallow. Klaus gasped, throat working against Ben’s hand, and Ben pressed down, squeezing as his tentacles reflexively tightened around his limbs. Moaning, Klaus' eyes rolled back into his head, limbs seizing and shaking as an orgasm suddenly tore through him. It was all too much for Ben, who followed shortly afterwards, vision darkening as the world pulsed around him. 

Panting, Ben came back to himself some time later, slumped over on the table. Klaus, still supported by the tentacles rhythmically pulsing across his skin, was watching him with a surprised and aroused look in his eye. “That was,” he said. “Wow. Don't think I’ve ever eaten anything like that before. Did you sneak in a little something extra?”

“Nope,” Ben sighed, pushing the dirty plates further away from where he and Klaus were collapsed on the table. “Just read you for the kinky fucker you are.”

“Charming, Ben, charming.” Klaus leaned back, pushing back his slightly damp curls with a sauce-smeared hand.“Did I do ok?” Reaching down, he lightly tapped the tentacle directly above his softening dick. “Huh. Shouldn't that be sticky or something? It’s... dry.” He paused, swiping at the small patch of fading discolouration. “Is your tentacle absorbing my jizz?”

Ignoring the second question- this was new territory for him too- Ben nodded. “Yes. You did so well for me.”

“Good,” Klaus preened, gently petting the tentacles as they moved away from his skin. “You should totally do Luther next. As wound-up and touched starved as he is, I bet he creams himself before mains. I just know that big lug is into some illicit shit too. You are doing this again, right?”

Suddenly shy, Ben dropped his gaze and blushes, nodding softly.

“Hey!”, Klaus cried out indignantly. “You know what? After all those years hanging around, I never did get to see your O-face. Denied again, as always. I'm simply devastated,” Klaus exclaimed dramatically. “Next time, you'll have to hold out for just a little bit longer.”

“Next time,” Ben replied hopefully, retracting his tentacles and clambering off the table.

“Of course,” Klaus replied, sliding back down into the chair and onto his feet. “But for now, let’s go upstairs. You and your tentacles owe me snuggles. You of all people know how clingy I can get post-coital, and I think you'd prefer that to having a smoke.” Leaving the mess on the table to clean up later, Ben followed Klaus upstairs, finally feeling sated, and looking forward to the next special meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is Baby's First Fic (in about a decade, gotta start somewhere) and the lack of food described is intentional - left to be filled in with your own delicious thoughts.  
The Bannoffee Pie though... is American, delicious & I've heard many rave about it (including me).


End file.
